Dracaniss Wiki
The plane of Dracaniss (druh-CANE-iss, or DRAH-cuh-niss if you prefer) and the multiverse centered around it is the stage setting I use for any tabletop game I run. It is a massive and mostly unexplored world, though the single continent on the world map I have come up with is fairly expansive itself. It is centered around Dragons, which are the very core of the plane (its name, Dracaniss, is simply a conjunction of the real latin word for dragon, Draco, with the draconic word for magic, Arcaniss, meaning the plane is literally just a fantasy name for "Magic Dragon"), and dragons influence nearly everything about it, from races, to religions, to magic items to who, what, when, where, how, and why. However, even though the focus is on dragons, I intend to have something for everyone to live out their ideal fantasy character in this world, and to that end, in the name of fun and customization, I have added to and changed almost all of the basic rules, from classes, races, and stats, to skills, feats, and gear. For the dragon-shy, those wanting to play by the basic rules, or are just interested in the setting, there are still isolated places/timelines where dragons are scarce or even non-existent, using only the large library of lore I have come up with (but admittedly, I haven't actually put much of it besides NPCs and a few maps to paper/text/program yet) for the game, and allowing the use of whatever rules desired, such as base 3.5e as mentioned or any other edition of D&D, or Pathfinder, or any other games/rulesets as fitting or required. It is my hope that this wikia will eventually be a good mix of fun, realism ( or what amounts to as realistic as possible for a high fantasy tabletop game in my mind), and balanced rules (though this last part is optional to me, if it's at any cost to the other two goals) and replace the standard books and rules as a whole, though that is still a far away and very long-term goal. Note: This is an '''ongoing '''project I have been working on for a long time (though way more off than on, truth be told), and while there's a lot different here, I'm coming up with new ideas and fixes very often when I play, not just to the rules but also the lore of the world, especially as other people "playtest" my rules, and integrate their characters into the world and its lore, and as such, there will probably always be revisions, additions, and changes, and this may never truly be finished, especially as sometimes those revisions and changes are ideas I have concerning rules already well historical, and I overhaul it for the third time (Races, I'm looking at you). Perhaps one day, though... Index Character Generation - Level Up - Races - Classes - Feats - Skills - Spells - Equipment (Mundane Items) - Magic Items - Bestiary - World - Important People (NPCs) - Historic Figures (Former Player Characters) - Other Planes - Modern Heroes (Current Player Characters) - Latest activity __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse